Silent Night
Silent Night is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the twenty-eighth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Jingle bells, murder bells, blood continues to stain the streets of Salem and it's such a wonderful time of the year! Christmas comes to town, and the next monster hidden in the chilling weather will take one soul with them. It's a chilling hour for us all, and we will need to brave the coldest heart of Christmas in order to continue our adventure to save Salem... and our survival to escape the night before the Wraith and Theodosia silences our chances. Episode Summary Moments before the episode, Celine rejects the power of the necklace Caspian gave to her, the power of the necklace leaving it. The town started to get a blanket of snow as the guests started to shiver inside the safehouse, before Jordan and the others consulted the map, soon finding a Christmas market. Soon after, they hear a loud crash, they then get some warm clothing and brave the elements of winter, discovering Akmal talking to Santa next to his crashed sleigh. Akmal then reveals that he was doing his personal investigations before revealing that the Krampus had crashed Santa's sleigh. Santa then reveals that during the crash, he had lost his wheels, his lead reindeer and the gifts he had. Valeria, Marinette, Savannah and Luke then headed off to the ice lake to search for Santa's missing lead reindeer. They then start searching the ice lake, Savannah slipping and falling, before they find a trail of hoof prints. They then start to follow it before the Krampus comes out, Marinette trying to protect Savannah before the voodoo priestess is slashed with the mark of the Krampus. Luke then tends to her wound after the Krampus flees the scene and they continue along, soon finding the reindeer chomping on a berry bush. They then take the reindeer back to the market as the reindeer eats berries and sniffing heads. Alexander, Jordan, Celine and Caspian then headed to the toy shop to create more presents for Santa to take. Celine then hurries to get Santa's toy list and they recover the wrapping paper, ribbons and tape before Celine returns. Soon after, the Krampus then comes to attack the group and Alexander then dodges and fights back as Caspian tries to shoot the monster with his crossbow. However Alexander and the others fights back brashly and the Krampus then injures Alexander before fleeing the scene. They then tend to Alexander quickly before wrapping and putting ribbons on the toys, putting them in a wheelbarrow Jordan found after seeing it earlier in the night. They then headed back to the Christmas market. Vladimir, Katelyn, Agnieszka, Gaston and Akmal start to search for the wheels in the market and surrounding areas, Vladimir soon moving ahead as he discovers two wheels on the top of the grotto and a third in a bush. Soon after, the Krampus comes just as the ice lake group returns with the reindeer, the Krampus and Vladimir fighting till Vladimir is struck down the Krampus. Soon after the Krampus is blown away, tensions occur between Vladimir and the others before Savannah and Luke then find the final wheel and the group takes everything they gathered back to Santa. After Santa reveals that he had a cure to give one of the infected, Savannah then insists that Vladimir take it before the Russian apologizes to the priestess. They then piece together the sleigh before Santa reveals that he needed a vial of wonder to make the sleigh fly. However as the Krampus stole the vial from him, the guests then realize that they needed to get it back from him through a challenge. The guests then start saying to vote for each other as Luke reveals a crystal embedded in his chest. After they then comfort each other, they then vote, Akmal shuffling the cards. He then reveals Savannah and Marinette as the chosen. Soon after, Luke and Valeria insistently takes their places. Akmal then accepts the volunteers much to the originally chosen duo's anguish before he allows them to go with the challengers and Celine. Celine, the challengers and their lovers then headed to an icy arena, where they saw the Krampus waiting for them. They then discover a present, with five golden locks keeping them shut. A human sized advent calendar is on the other side, twenty five doors hiding the keys. Luke and Valeria then enter the challenge, braving various doors to find the keys before the Krampus gets impatient as the duo each finds a fourth key. The Krampus then starts to chase Valeria as Celine then jumps in, trying to stop the Krampus as he tries to kill Valeria. Celine then rescues Valeria, telling Luke and Valeria to finish the challenge as she fought off the Krampus. They then unlock the present together and find the vial of wonder, just as the icy arena starts to crumble. Valeria and Luke then grab the vial and the snow globe, as the Krampus slashes Celine and icy rubble crumbles onto the Krampus and Celine as the heartbroken guests flee. After the guests revealed that Celine had died, the other guests are heartbroken as Alexander quietly departs the group. As sorrow spread over the group, then Jordan left the group, soon ended up in the safehouse along with Savannah, Luke and Marinette. Soon after, the others except Alexander and Caspian returns, prompting Jordan to go find them. Jordan then sees Caspian and Alexander, who are talking to each other about their closeness to Celine, mourning her together. They then light the firework Alexander had to honor Celine as they then saw Santa's sleigh fly above them in the sky. Soon after, Alexander, Jordan and Caspian then return to the safehouse. Savannah, Gaston and Marinette then start to shout at Akmal due to him letting Luke and Valeria volunteer, believing he was responsible for Celine's death. Luke and Valeria then grieve Celine before Caspian, Jordan and Alexander returns. Valeria then reveals that she gave the vial of wonder to Santa and that he was on his way, meaning that they saved Christmas. The con woman then places the snow globe she got from the Krampus's challenge, which triggers the sound of wedding bells and a piercing screech that frightens the guests. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Akmal Prasetyo *Santa Claus *Caspian Hunt *Katelyn Steele *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *The Krampus Navigation